Invisibility Continues
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: 2 years after discovering the secret formula for invisibility Grover, Cindy, Milton and yes even Donnie are in College... they re-discover the formula and a new set of issues plaguing the school's basket ball team...
1. Chapter One

Invisibility Continues

Grover Dunn, Miilton Mclean, Cindy More and Donnie Zanders, all former High School mates, now attend the local college. None of them really knew what they wanted to do after graduating so they decided to go to the local community college to try to explore their options for University.

Grover's mom Deborah and the cop Chuck, got married and Chuck moved in with Deborah and Grover. Grover, Cindy, Milton and Donnie decided to rent a house and move in to share the rent. The three boys didn't mind sharing the house with Cindy. It didn't hurt that Cindy and Grover were now a couple. Donnie and Cindy had briefly gone out together in High school, but she broke it off with him, accusing him of having no character. Although Donnie and Grover never got along in H.S. After Grover, Chuck and Cindy and him collaborated in setting up Principal Baxter with the whole basket Ball fixing scam, all was cool with Donnie.

It was Deborah that didn't want her son moving in with the other three.

"I don't think it is right." She said when the four of them approached his mom. The other three had all gotten 'permission' from their families to move out and on their own. Although they were legal adults at 19, they still felt it proper to talk to their parents before taking that moving out step.

"Mom, I don't want to stay here with you and Chuck. I will have at least an hour commute if I stay here. We have acquired a house right near the school." Grover said rolling his eyes.

"We can drive you to school or you can take the bus." She argued.

"Mother, I am 19 years old. I don't want to do that. I have the right to move out."

"Are you hearing Chuck and I being amorous again?" she asked.

Both Chuck and Grover looked a little embarrassed and didn't respond.

"I see…." Grover's mother said.

"You understand that I need my freedom don't you? Look at my schedule mom, I have classes at 7 am on Wednesdays. I don't intend on being on a bus at 6am to get to school on time."

Deborah heaved her shoulders and looked at her husband. "What do you think Chuckie?" she asked.

"You need to let your son do what he needs to do. I think you need to cut those apron strings Deborah…." Was the reply.

Deborah glared at her husband and then her eyes shifted from one roommate to the others.

"Is she going to have a separate room Grover?"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Grover didn't respond.

"It's a three bedroom house" Milton piped up.

Donnie slapped him. "Dumbass!" he said under his breath.

"She's not going to have her own room? " Deborah inquired looking from her son to Milton.

"No mom, she and I are a couple now, we are going to be sharing a room." He said and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Grover, you two aren't _sleeping _together are you?" she asked.

Grover blushed as did Cindy.

Donnie smacked Milton again who smacked him back.

"Enough of the hitting you two" Chuck told them.

"I won't permit it. it is not going to happen Grover."

Grover took a deep breath. "I am moving in with Cindy, Donnie and Milton whether you like it or not. Mother it is not the dark ages. People do not wait until they are married before they have sex. Who now a days does that! As if it is any of your business, we are very careful." He said glaring deeply into her eyes.

Chuck looked at his wife. "Let him go. He is a grown up now. Let him go"

Deborah sighed and nodded.

Grover and his friends went to his room to pack.

There was one course in particular that all four roommates were going to be attending together. It was a science course that was basically project based. As a team, they had decided to set up Grover's old invisibility formula and since they had to choose a specific time to book out the lab, no one ever knew what anyone was doing. It was only at the end of the semester that each team would discuss what their project / experiment was.


End file.
